The Night
by ZephyrFF
Summary: This story follows Matt Carter, a street racer from Palmont. As he is betrayed by his friend, he must hunt him down and get revenge. (This is my first fic so please R&R!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Crash

I started the RX-7, the loud roar of the twin turbocharged rotary engine signalling it was ready to go. I left my garage and was ready to head to the meet. Then, I hear a loud V10. "Weird. That doesn't sound like a V10 I know of... " I thought and shrugged it off. As I took off, an R8 crashed into me. I flew a few feet into the air, bounced on my right, and landed on my roof.

I was in pain, trying to reach my phone to call, well, a person who could help me. Then I heard a familiar voice.

"You couldn't back off, could ya? I gave you a chance to leave. But, you being the stubborn bastard that you are you stayed. No one is here to save you now, huh?"

I tried to speak, but I couldn't. I heard sirens and police lights as my vision became a blur.


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly opened my eyes, and realized I was in a hospital. I see Nikki to my right, and Colin to my left.

"Welcome back.", Colin said.

"Ah, OH CRAP, THE RX-7!", I cried as my 600,000$ car was probably destroyed. All of my life savings went into that thing.

"You nearly died and you still care about the car, some people never change... ", Nikki replied.

"All my money went into that 'car'!"

Well anyways, a few weeks later, I was released.

I walked to a junkyard and since I had some favors from back in Bayview, I had about 25,000$.

For a tuner, I had a Mazda RX-8. How ironic. It had a single turbo and a bottle of NOS in engine upgrades and in the looks department, it had white Volk TE37s and a carbon good for weight reduction. Just a bit of tuning, and this thing will dominate.

There was a Honda NSX for an exotic. It had a supercharger, oddly enough. It was almost bone stock, and with some nitrous and a few. more upgrades, I could catch up the that R8.

There was a muscle car, but it was a '69 Camaro SS and I never liked those cars anyways.

So, which car should I use to dominate with in Downtown?

A/N: I'm planning on updating this in a week or a month, since Its summer vacation. Anyways, I hope all you readers are enjoying this fanfic!  
Ciao! 


	3. Chapter 3

I chose the Mazda RX-8. I took it for a drive to get a feel for it, I see a green Evo X. It blocks me. It was Kenji.

He rolled down his window and said, "I heard you were back in town. Now I wanna hear you're gone."

"You don't stand a chance against me Kenji. We know that you are all show and no go."

He groaned and left.

That was weird.

Anyways, I went to my safe house and fixed the car up a bit. I thought I would go to a One-Stop-Shop and get some parts for it. I glanced at my phone. The time was 2 AM. "Well, I won't be waking up early today." I thought as I jumped into bed and went to sleep.

I was in my Silvia, driving across the highway when I heard someone through the radio. Someone familiar.

"Let's race, S15 guy. Let's do...um... pinks."

"Ok fine, but just keep in mind that you will probably lose."

"We'll see about that."

I woke up, feeling energized and revitalized. I looked at my phone. "7 AM. Looks like I was wrong." I said as I got ready to go race. I got in the car, then my phone rang.

I answered it. It was Colin.

"Hey Matt, I see you're moving up in the ranks. So I thought you'd need a wing man. Just meet me at the Old Quarter. I'll be waiting."

I put my phone in a stand and go to Spotify. I select a song named Ekstrak - Belt. "Huh, I haven't heard this before. Let's try it."

A/N: I hope you are liking the story so far. I have been reading fics like Carbonized and Debts Left Unpaid, so you'll see some assets from both of the stories.  
Ciao! P. S, the text in between the lines are his memories.


	4. Chapter 4

As I pull into the place that Colin sent me the location to, I see a pair of headlights. A Carrera GT pulls up.

"I don't want any trouble, I just want to race. So, if you need a wingman, I'm your guy."

"Yeah, come onboard to team.", I say as I hand him a card to our safe house.

"Come over at midnight. Darius is hosting a meet. Let's go."

"Ok."

I step into my RX-8 and speed off. I hear sirens. I text Colin frantically '5 0 r comin. run away!1'

A police cruiser drives up next to me, pulls out a Glock and starts shooting me. As I duck to avoid the bullets, my car veers forward.

Turns out I had pressed the NOS button. Great. I step on the brakes as the cruiser next to me crashes into a lamp post. My car is sent into an uncontrollable spin and it stops after hitting a barrier.

"Ah, shit." I grumble, while starting the car.

It starts up. I go back to my garage.

"Damn, that's a lot of damage... Ah, let me get some parts." I say as I get into my RX-8 and speed off to the store.

"Let's see...Ah! Perfect." I exclaim, as I see a nice wide body kit for an RX-8.

Once I got to the garage, I fitted the wide body kit.

"And... Done!" I say, as it did the last fender.

I look at the time. "9AM. OK, let's get to the safe house." I say, as I step into my new creation. I will get that R8.

A/N: Sorry for the short delay... I was finishing up some stuff.  
So anyways, if you have any suggestions that you think will make the story better, please leave them below! Ciao! 


	5. Chapter 5

As I reached the safehouse, I heard some revving. Of course, it was Neville.

I opened the door to hear Neville's car stall out. Turns out his car was broken. I asked him what happened and he said that one of the Bushido members hat cut him off and brake-checked him. Apparently it was a green 240SX. I remember seeing one with Kenji.

I brushed it off and helped Neville with his car. It worked, but I need a few spark plugs so I headed out to get it.

As i speeded down the road, I saw Kenji but he had went past me.

I headed in the shop to be greeted by a rather muscular man. "Hey man, I need some spark plugs and a custom exhaust system.", I said. "I can get you the spark plugs but there's a high cost for fitting the exhaust." "I can do it myself." "My name's Samson by the way." "Ok, Im Matt."

I went back to the safehouse and fixed Neville's car. "Im gonna go racing, Matt"

I said ok and we parted our ways.

A/N: So imma keep this chapter short as school has been bothering me, and i will include some action in the next chapter. Sorry for the delay. Ciao!


	6. Chapter 6

I got into my car and sat there for what seemed like eternity, wondering what to do. Then I remembered that I had a friend I could visit.

I met him in Rockport, he had helped me in repairing my car and other stuff.

"What was his name? Hmm...Ah! It's Sal. Pretty sure he runs a crew called Salazar Street nowadays. Well, Ill go visit him." I thought to myself as I turned on the RX8.

I sped off, and texted Neville to ask if he knew where Sal worked. 'He works at Graphics Shop in South Fortuna, or so I heard.' Neville texted me back.

I did need a paintjob anyways, so I headed over there.

I went inside and saw him. "Hey, I need to get a paintjob. Nothin fancy, just a crimson red paintjob. Any idea how much that costs?", I asked.

He replied,"It should cost abou-Oh hey Matt! Haven't seen you in a while. So you came here just for the paintjob?"

"Nah, I want your help to take down Bushido, Kenji's crew. Are you in?"

"Yeah why not? And the paintjob will cost 500 bucks."

"Yeah here you go." I said as I handed him the cash.

"I'll bring the car tomorrow. I wanna race a bit. Care to join?", I asked him and he replied yes. So we headed to a race going on in the Old Quarter.

As we pulled in, it was full of different crews. From what I could recognize, the Scorpios were there, my first crew I joined and some Black Hearts along with Bushido.

We pulled up to the startline, adrenaline pumping and foot ready to put the pedal to the metal. 3. 2. 1.

And we were off.

A Scorpios member in an Eclipse GT was in front, with Sal in 2nd and me in 4th. I punched the nitrous as I shifted into 4th and then I had my chance to overtake the 300C in front. A corner. Damn, I didnt expect that but I pulled through barely missing the barrier.

Sal let me go into 2nd and I pushed it from there. The Eclipse wasnt giving in though, so I asked Sal to show me a few shortcuts. And through one of them, right before the finish I pulled into 1st and won the race. 5k was the prize so I handed 2500 to Sal, went to the paintshop and left my ride there and walked back to my garage.

I entered my house, tossed the duffel bag with the money into the storage room and jumped into bed. I took my phone and saw a message from an unknown number.

Turns out it was Sal, I had given him my number. Apparently Darius was at that race.

"Weird. I havent met Darius since the crash...Wonder why he was there. Ah, leave it.", I mumbled to myself as I drifted off to sleep.

A/N: Heyyo! I hope you enjoed the chapter! This took me a while to make so R&R please! Anyways, Ciao!


End file.
